A present for Steven
by P. D. Ace
Summary: This is a Stevidot Oneshot fic, you're warned, Let's follow Peridot in her first Christmas trying to get a preset for Steven. Bad summary I know, I know.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe! or the characters in the story, If I did the series would probably sucks, They belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

"Qwerty" Dialogue

 _'Qwerty' Thinking_

 **-Qwerty- Author notes**

 **This story should come out a week before Christmas, but the work and the holidays preparative didn't allow me to finish on time, anyway here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

Inside the beach house Peridot and Pearl were decorating what appeared to be a small pine.

"Would you mind explain me why are we doing this?" ask the little green gem who was watching the tall gem decorating.

"Oh this, this is just decoration for Christmas Eve" said Pearl while she was looking at the tree unturned to see Peridot.

"Christmas? what is that?" Peridot asked as she sat on the floor.

"It's just a human feast that they celebrate annually" Pearl began to explain while she moves some tree decorations.

Pearl turned around looking for something and asked politely, "Could you pass me the box with red spheres?"

Peridot pointed to a box that was next to her what made Pearl nod, then she got up and gave the box to Pearl.

"Thanks" Pearl thanked before continuing with her explanation "They usually decorate their houses with lights and figures depicting an old story and then one day they exchange objects between them"

"We really do not do anything like that, but Steven seems to care much" Pearl said as she shrugged.

"And what is the tree for?" Peridot continued his questionnaire.

"That's for the presents" replied a voice from the front door, which made both gems turn to meet the human gem.

"Steven you're back" Peridot almost cried before approaching him.

"Hi Peridot" Steven lively greeting.

"Steven, I see you found the last decorations" Pearl said as he also approached.

"Yep, they were at the bottom of the dad's storage, but still missing the most important" Steven said as he handed the box.

"The star?" Pearl asked.

"Dad has a lot of things in there" Steven nodded.

"I cannot believe he has filled that place again" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Where are Amethyst and Garnet?" Asked the tall gem.

"Oh Amethyst went to visit an old friend and Garnet was helping dad to organize some heavy stuff in the storage while they're looking for the star" Steven said before climbing into his room.

After finish some tree decoration Peridot slowly approached to Steven who was sitting watching TV.

"Steven How is that you have a star?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Steven responded to the question with a puzzled face.

"Well, a star is a mass of plasma with its own light ..." Peridot began his explanation but was interrupted by the Steven laughter.

"What are you laughing?" Peridot replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Is not a real star, is just another decoration that is placed on top of the tree"

"I see, that makes more sense," she murmured as she sat on the bed.

After he turn off the TV Steven sat on one side of Peridot, which made them both blush a little.

"And what were you talking when I arrive?" He asked with a little nervousness.

Peridot looked away and started talking "Well, while we were helping with decoration, Pearl was telling me about this strange human ritual of exchanging objects here on earth"

"You mean the presents" Steven tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"Why ... exchange these presents?" Peridot asked curiously.

"I do not really know, but I think it's a way to show the appreciation and love you have to others" Steven said while he rubs the back of his neck.

Hearing that made Peridot turn to him and saw Steven and both were silent.

After a few seconds the awkward silence was broken with the arrival of the missing gems.

"Garnet, Amethyst, have the star," he said quickly going down from his room.

"Of course little man, also I have what you asked me" Amethyst answered as she opened a box.

Steven blushed furiously as he stopped to Amethyst leaving Peridot very confused by his strange behavior, "Not now Amethyst"

"Steven, Want to put the star?" Garnet asked to change the subject an then help Steven to put the star at the top.

* * *

The next day Peridot was walking along the beach remembering the words Steven told her about the gifts.

"A present to show the appreciation and love you have to others" she muttered as she arrive at a strange building.

"What is this place?" Peridot asks.

"Big Donut" Peridot read the sign "I think Steven told me about this place before" she murmured.

After a while trying to decide what to do, she decides to take courage and enter.

"Welcome to the Great donut, how can I help you?" Peridot heard saying what appears to be who manage the place, a short woman with curly blond hair.

"Hey, you're Peridot, am I right?" Asked the young woman.

"How do you know me?" Peridot question as she approaches the shop counter.

"Steven has told me about you, I'm Sadie, so what do you need?" Sadie asked in a calm tone, hear this made Peridot blush without really knowing why.

"I...I want some donuts" Peridot replied sheepishly as she pointed to a donut pink chips, "but I don't have what you call money," she finished.

"That's no problem, you could take them and when I see Steven ..." Sadie couldn't finish speaking when she was abruptly interrupted by the gem.

"NO, WAIT" Peridot shouted, "There must be another way," she continued with a somewhat desperate tone.

Sadie watched her for a moment and sighed.

"Well, Lars left early today so I could take your help as payment" Peridot just nodded.

Sadie indicated to follow her to the back and handed the uniform.

"Here, you have to use this" While Peridot put on the shirt uniform Sadie walked to a cabinet and pulled out a mop and water vade "Just mopping where you find a stain, I'll back in a few minutes with your donuts"

After a couple minutes Sadie returns with Peridot's donuts in a paper bag just to see the floor, boxes and walls all wet.

She gasped and then asked, "Peridot, What have you done?"

"Just what you said" she simply said.

"But I meant only the floor, not walls or boxes" Sadie said with a tone of concern as she saw them.

"Sorry" Peridot apologized as she watched down.

Sadie took a deep breath and sighed, "Don't worry, you've been more helpful than him" Sadie said with a lower tone as she gave the paper bag too Peridot, "Here are your donuts"

"I thought you did not need to eat, you really must like" Sadie said as Peridot took the paper bag.

"This is not for me, is a Christmas present for Steven" Peridot replied as she tried to remove the uniform.

"A present?" Asked Sadie, began to think for a moment and then went back with another paper bag.

"Take these, are his favorite, but is not Christmas yet and these will no longer good donuts then" This confused the little gem.

"What do you mean?" Peridot asked as they change paper bags.

"Look, the donuts have a short life, after a while these will begin to decompose, if you want to give them to Steven as a present it must be today, I know he will love it" Sadie explained to the gem.

"What? I can't give them today, that's not how it works" Peridot answer exalted by the comment.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone entering the store.

"Hello," the voice of someone who both knew was heard.

"Oh look is Steven, you can give them now," Sadie whispered to Peridot before returning to the shop counter.

"How can I help you Steven?" Asked the young woman.

"I am looking for Peridot, I know that she couldn't be here but the gems told me that she was around" Steven said.

" _Don't tell him, don't tell him, don't tell him_ " Peridot thought while hiding behind a box.

"Oh sure, we finally met, she is back here," Sadie said.

Hearing this made Peridot nervous, she take the paper bag and ran, leaving the uniform in the floor before Steven arrived.

"Well it seems she is gone" Sadie told to Steven as they see the back door open.

* * *

After running for a while Peridot returned to the beach.

"That was close," she said as she climbed and sat on a huge rock that was there not far from the temple, stared at the sea near sunset, thinking about what happened.

Peridot sighed and began to ask herself, "Will this be okay? This will be a good present for Steven? why I ran from him?"

"Peridot, where are you?" Steven was crying she is looking for the little gem.

"Oh no, Steven," she gasped a little scared, got down of the stone and started running again.

"Peridot wait" Steven shouted and ran after her when he saw her go into the city, but was unable to reach her because he got tired quickly.

* * *

Not knowing where to go around town Peridot ends arriving to Dewey Park and tired of running aimlessly she decides to sit on a bench.

"What am I doing?" Peridot began to question herself once again.

"She said if I want to give them to Steven it has to be today" she murmured and sighed after "But I'm here, fleeing again"

"Why the long face? Peridot" she yelped hearing her name and jumped off the bench.

Peridot was against tall human dark brown hair, wearing sunglasses, a red sweater and blue jeans, carrying several boxes.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked Peridot taking a stick and pointed to nearby who spoke

"Hey hold on, I'm Buck, the mayor's son" he said as he extended his hand.

Peridot hesitate to answer the greeting at the beginning but remembered that Sadie also already knew her thank to Steven, so she calmed down and shook her hand with him.

"Let me guess, you're a friend of Steven, right?" Buck just nodded.

"So, are you gonna tell me?" Buck asked as Peridot sat at the bench again.

"It's nothing you care," she replied, still not trusting him.

"It's just, I have this I want to give it to Steven at Christmas, and the donut girl said me to give it today, but every time Steven find me I just go away from him" Eventually she explained her situation.

"And why do you do that?" He asked, trying to figure out her behavior.

"I don't know, I think maybe... maybe it's not a good present for Steven, maybe I should get something else," she said as she watched the ground with a tone of disappointment.

"I thought it was a good idea at first but now I'm not so sure," she continued.

"Why do you think that?" Buck continued asking.

"He told me that the presents are a way to show..." Peridot stopped feeling embarrassed of what she was about to say.

"Show what?" Buck asked.

"Well, appreciation and love you have for others" Peridot finally said as she blushed furiously.

"Classic of Steven" he laughed a little.

"He deserves better than simple donuts, he is optimistic, so kind, has a big and loving heart, he's the only one who tried to approach to me really" Peridot said this while blushing and played with her fingers.

"I know that Steven will love your present" Buck affirms.

"I know, they're his favorites" Peridot said.

"He wouldn't like it for that, he will love it because you are who gives it" he said as he removed his glasses and watched them with a sad smile, "sometimes the present didn't matters, what really matters is who gives it" then sigh and put them back "And from what I've heard from Steven you could give a half Hot-Dog and he would love it"

"Me?, Do you really think so?" Asked Peridot looking at Buck with a small note of hope.

"I'm sure, but it would be nice to give a better gift wrapping" he smiled

"What's wrong with this?, it perfectly fulfills its purpose," Peridot said confused by the comment but was ignored.

"Here, take one of my boxes, and also one of these" Buck said as he handed Peridot a small box where the three donuts fit exactly and a small green bow.

"Are you sure about this?" Peridot questioned him as she took the box.

"Do not worry, I can always get another one" Buck said.

* * *

At the entrance to the beach house Steven was looking at the stars, a little sad.

"Why she was acting so strange? Was something I did?" he was asking himself without noticing Peridot's arrival.

While Steven was still wondering Peridot behavior, the green gem coughed to get his attention.

"Peridot" the half gem yelled at her slightly surprised.

"Hi Steven," the gem greeting shyly hiding the present behind her.

Steven approached her and began to questioned her "Where have you been all day? Why you keep running every time I see you?"

"Oh, sorry about that," she apologized.

"And why were you in the Big Donut?" Steven finished asking.

"The donut girl didn't say you anything?" Peridot replied surprised.

Steven shook his head, "She said I would know it soon"

"Well I just, I was getting you this" with a blush on his face Peridot showed Steven the box.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked with stars in their eyes.

"An early Christmas present" Peridot said, "I hope you like"

Steven gasped when he opened the box, "These are my favorites," he said and then hugged her making her blush "Thank Peridot, I love it" Steven said quietly.

On the roof was Amethyst watching what was going with a smile in her face.

"Hey there lovebirds" the purple gem joking making them to turn at her.

"Amethyst" both shouted, they look at each other and they quickly separated blushing.

"How long have you been there?" Steven asked.

"Meh, just a while," she said before jump from the roof.

"Hey nerd look what you have above you" Amethyst said as Peridot looked up and saw a mistletoe.

"What is that?" Peridot asked with a puzzled face.

"Steven will show you" Amethyst said as she pushing him near Peridot again, then entered the house with a smirk.

"Amethyst Where were you? It's assumed you would help with the decoration" Pearl said with a mad tone.

"She was helping Steven" Garnet interjected.

"Helping him with what?" Pearl asked confused.

"With that" Amethyst pointed to the door.

"Oh my" Pearl gasped when she saw the couple.

* * *

 **How do you see the story? Criticize, review, suggest,** **and speculate.**

 **My native language is not English, I use Google translator so if there misspelling or bad grammar I apologize.**

 **Remember, I'm not a writer, so blame if I don't make a good story or if you don't like it, blame for everything you want, even the global warming.**


End file.
